


With You

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: You’ve been feeling down and tell Zen that you’ll be fine, but he isn’t having any of that.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hachig4tsu@Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hachig4tsu%40Tumblr).



> Raffle prize for hachig4tsu@Tumblr

Zen realizes almost right away that something is wrong when he opens the bedroom door and is greeted by your figure all curled up on the bed, the blanket wrapped over you like a shield. Your back is turned towards the door, almost as though you’re afraid of the actor seeing you in whatever current state of mind you’re currently in. Preparing yourself for the upcoming conversation you have no doubts your ever caring boyfriend will initiate, you take a deep breath.

Your ears pick up on the sound of Zen’s feet on the floor as he makes his way over to you, but you still refuse to budge. His warm hand is welcome atop your head as he strokes your hair. “Hey babe, what’s wrong?” He asks in a quiet tone. You can tell that he wants an answer, but he tries to be as careful as possible to make sure it doesn’t seem like he’s pressuring you to do so.

You shake your head, burying your face into the pillows. You understand that by doing so, you’re making it obvious that the muffled words you speak next aren’t the whole truth, but even so, you respond automatically, “It’s nothing to worry about. I’ll be okay soon.”

“I don’t believe you.” Zen’s voice is firm with his reply, his hand sliding down to your shoulder as he turns you to lie on your back and face him. Before you can protest, the actor positions himself on top of you. He’s determined to know what’s on your mind, but he keeps his body lax enough to push him off if you so wish. The young man leans forward and rests his forehead with yours, his hands cupping your face.

“Tell me, please,” he almost begs. It pains him to see you like this and being unable to do anything.

You wanted to keep your troubles to yourself, knowing that the actor’s busy enough with his own life, but your resolve to stay quiet wavers as Zen allows his hands to travel down your body and caress your sides. His touch is soft and gentle, full of love and attention that you needed, as much as you didn’t want to admit it.

“Zen…” you breathe out the young man’s name with a quiet sigh, some of your previous tension already leaving you.

“I want to know what’s bothering you,” the actor insists, his lips placing a quick kiss to your cheek before trailing along your jaw and down to your neck. His lips glide against your skin in a slow pace, his warm breaths fanning across the expanse of skin as he continues, “Won’t you let me in?”

Without even realizing it, you turn your head to the side to give the actor more than enough room to lavish your neck with affection, one of your hands burying itself into his soft locks. “It’s nothing, really,” you try to explain, your eyelids fluttering shut at the lovely sensations when Zen trails his lips further down to lightly nip at your collar bone. “I’ve just been feeling a bit down is all. Just one of those days, but don’t worry. I’ll get over it.”

“Not by yourself, you won’t,” Zen argues, silencing any further insistence on your part with a firm kiss on your mouth.

The actor runs his tongue along your bottom lip, politely asking for entrance which you offer. He steals your breath away as he slides his warm tongue inside, caressing the roof of your mouth with the strong muscle. Your tongue finds his, and the two twist and turn around one another, flicking against one another that draws a low moan from Zen. _God_ , the things you do to him… The things he does to _you_.

The kiss starts to become much more urgent, pulling away for one brief moment to bring air back into your lungs as a strand of saliva keeps the two of you still connected before Zen descends his lips onto yours once more. With each new kiss, it becomes much more wet and clumsy than the last, drinking in each other’s moans as teeth clash against one another.

You can feel an all too familiar bulge start to form in Zen’s pants. He starts to rock his hips against you, enjoying the heated friction of your clothed sex. You can’t help but wonder if he does so to distract you from your thoughts. To take away the negative feelings settled inside you and replace them with the depth of his love for you instead. …It was working.

You break the kiss apart to let out a whine at the simulation of Zen’s growing erection on your clit. The actor presses himself to you even more, the pace of his grinding starting to increase along with his need for air, small gasps and pants tumbling out from his mouth. For someone who does a lot of exercising and moving around on stage, he always seems to have difficulty controlling his breath in moments like these. Like he lets go of all inhibitions and gets lost in himself.

Zen’s fingers slide underneath the bottom of your tank top, his eyes flickering over to your face to gauge your reaction to stop if you didn’t want to do this now. Instead, you slide your tank top a bit up your body, encouraging the young man to continue. The tips of his fingers slide across your skin before reaching the mounds of your breasts.

The actor’s fingers find their way to your nipples, already so hard, and he pinches the sensitive buds which sends your back arching. Zen tweaks your pert nipples around, chuckling lowly to himself at the way your body just seems to beg him for more. Your breathing is much more ragged, your teeth occasionally grazing your bottom lip to supress your moans, and Zen decides to tease you by repeatedly flicking the hardened nubs.

Zen’s tongue darts out and licks his lips, giving you momentary repreive so that he can slip off your tank top completely. With a flick of his wrist, the young man discards your top off to the side of the room before leaning down to latch his mouth onto one of your nipples. His hair tickles your skin, a contrast to the harsh bites and sharp sucks on your breast, and it is _glorious_.

Zen hasn’t let up with his grinding on you the slightest bit, and you continue to moan out his name, your own hips rocking against his as you feel your panties soak with undeniable arousal. The sound of your whines and whimpers travel straight down to the actor’s crotch, his own arousal twitching underneath his pants and pleading to be freed. But Zen ignores it for the meantime, wanting to focus on you right now.

The young man stops with his grinding and pops his mouth off your breast with a satisfied sigh. One of his hands travel to the hem of your pants. He slips his hand underneath the band of both your pants and underwear, letting slip a low groan at how wet you are. His fingers trace the shape of your lips, biting at his lip to control himself from just diving his fingers inside.

“Tell me what you want, babe,” Zen says, his voice coming out deep and husky, his own desire laced within his words. “Tell me what I can do so that you don’t have to feel like this.”

“I want…” you trail off into a sigh, your gaze moving to lock with the actor’s. “I want to feel you inside me.”

Zen nods, his lips tugging into a loving smile. “Like this?” He asks as he slowly slips one of his fingers inside, all the way up to his knuckle.

You swallow back a moan at the small stretch of Zen’s slender digit exploring your inner walls as you nod your head and hum. “Mm, more…” you beg.

Zen gives in to your request without a fuss, slipping in a second finger and then proceeding to pump in and out of you in slow and sensual strokes, curling his fingers in all the right ways to graze inside your warmth. “ _Oh, Zen_ …” you moan out, your back tilting back into the pillows at the wonderful shocks that run through your body from the actor’s touches. The actor eventually decides to insert one more finger, effectively stretching you out and preparing you for what’s to come later.

Zen palms his prominent erection as he continues to pump his fingers inside you in deep strokes, his cock pushing against the fabric of his pants and straining to be freed. It isn’t long before Zen can’t bear it any longer, his fingers leaving you for a moment so that he can slide off your pants and panties in their entirety and leaving you completely bear. 

As soon as he’s left you naked before him, Zen quickly works on removing all of his clothes as well, a soft moan tumbling out from him when the cool air finally brushes against his long and heated cock, standing at full attention. You stare at the hardened flesh with lidded eyes, excitement buzzing through you to be filled with something so _full_ and _warm_.

Before you even realize what’s happening, Zen somehow flips the two of you around so that he’s the one lying underneath you as you straddle him. The young man answers the confusion on your features, “It’s all about you tonight. You set the pace.”

Your heart swells with pure joy towards Zen’s consideration, and you lean down to kiss him, a small act of appreciation that carries so muchmore weight than words alone. Pulling back, you take the actor’s cock into your hands, eliciting a soft sigh from him. You guide the heated flesh to your entrance and slowly descend on him, relishing in the way he just fills you up.

You remain seated for a moment, just to take everything in. You glance down towards Zen who has never let his eyes leave you. The young man brushes your cheek with his fingers, and you finally start to move in a slow but deep pace. You want to drag this moment out for as long as you can.

With each rise and fall of your body along Zen’s length, you draw out all sorts of wonderful sounds from the actor below you. His breaths come out uneven, short syllables of vowels being moaned out. He tries to keep his gaze locked on yours the entire time, but his eyelids flutter close every now and then from how good you feel around him.

Zen allows his hands to roam around your body as you continue to ride him. He massages your breasts before letting his palms snake around to your back. His fingers trace the curve of your spine, leaving pleasant tingles in their wake. Zen slides his hands further down your body and rests onto your hips, drawing out small circles on your skin with his fingers. Eventually, his palms roam around to your ass, squeezing at the flesh as he tries to control himself. As he said before, it’s all about you and what makes you feel good.

With a quiet and pleased sigh, you lean forward and rest your head atop the actor’s chest, maintaining your languid pace. You can hear Zen’s heart beating wildly underneath you, his chest rising and falling with deep heaves as he moans and groans atop your hair. Eventually, your eyes fall upon the mirror on the wall, and your cheeks flush even more when you’re met with the reflection of your joined bodies.

Zen notices the slight change of pace in your movements—faster and harder—and he becomes curious. The young man follows your gaze to the mirror, and his cock twitches excitedly inside you as he watches your reflection ride him. You both make eye contact in the mirror, and Zen smiles as he squeezes your ass once more.

“Look at how perfect we look together, babe…” Zen groans as he watches his thick cock become buried inside you with each of your descent. “How we connect…”

You bite back a moan as you can’t help but become further aroused at the sight, bouncing on Zen’s cock at a wilder pace and squeezing your walls around him. The both of you look so perfect like this, connected by flesh and smiling at each other. As much as you don’t want to, you look away from the mirror so that you can capture your lover’s lips into another deep and searing kiss.

Upon breaking the kiss apart, you rest your sweaty forehead against his, warm exhales mingling together in the space between you as moans and sighs brush against each other’s lips. Your hands fly to grip Zen’s shoulders to ground you, your nails digging into his skin as you feel yourself getting close.

Zen can feel it too, and he grips your hips as he starts to buck his own to help you reach your peak. Your voice starts to become louder and higher in pitch, all of your senses overwhelmed with the thick scent of sweat and sex in the air, the lewd slapping sounds of wet skin upon wet skin mixed with Zen’s punctuated grunts… It’s too much for you, and you feel like your bursting at the seams.

Your orgasm hits you hard but _so good_ , your head thrown back along with an arch of your back. White fills your vision as you let out a loud scream of pure bliss, your nails scratching along Zen’s toned chest for purchase. Zen tightens his hold on your hips and slams your quivering body down on his hard cock, helping you ride out the waves of your orgasm to the absolute fullest.

You collapse onto Zen after your climax, breathing heavily as you gasp for air while the actor strokes your hair. That’s when you realize that he’s still hard, and you get off of him with a small whimper. He’s so hard, it almost looks painful. Before Zen can ask what you’re doing, you turn around and blow a puff of air against the hot flesh, making Zen jump slightly underneath you.

Without a moment to waste, you wrap your lips around the head of his slick cock and suck long and hard. The young man throws his head back into the pillows with a groan, and you take even more of his throbbing length into the depths of your warm and wet mouth. You allow the flat of your tongue to run along the underside of his cock, eliciting more moans from him.

“ _Oh_ , yes…” Zen sighs as you continue to slide his cock in and out of your welcoming mouth. “ _Fuck_ , babe, you’re so good to me. C'mere…”

Tapping your thighs with his fingers, you immediately understand what Zen means. You pause with your ministrations so that you can position your dripping folds to his face. Zen licks up your arousal, and you take that as your cue to continue what you were previously doing. You take the actor’s cock into your mouth again and moan against him when the young man darts his tongue inside your walls and strokes them.

Zen plays with your clit as you lick up the pearls of precum from his slit. “God, you’re so beautiful,” the young man compliments before diving his mouth into your entrance once more.

You take as much of Zen’s twitching cock into your mouth once more and hollow out your cheeks as you suck him. Zen’s toes curl, and the throbbing of his length becomes much more insistent, signalling how close he was. You pop your mouth off and lick your lips, wrapping your fingers around the hard flesh and start pumping Zen furiously. The actor’s mouth leaves your lower lips as a string of moans and groans leave him, his body writhing underneath you as he desperately thrusts his hips into your grip on him.

“ _Shit_ , babe, _please_ … I’m gonna _cum_ —!” Zen barely manages to get his warning out before ropes of the sticky white substance spurts out in generous amounts and decorating your face and hair. You continue to pump the young man, milking him for all he’s worth.

Just as you let go of Zen’s length, the actor buries his face deep between your thighs once more and harshly sucks at your clit, easily drawing out another orgasm from you, and you rock your hips against him. Not so long after your second orgasm pass did another one follow afterwards with Zen thrusting his tongue inside your folds and lapping at your juices.

Once completely spent, you maneuvered yourself around so that your head was resting atop Zen’s chest, his strong arms finding their way around your waist. The two of you lie together in comfortable silence. Words didn’t need to be said. After all, everything was already said through your intimate actions. Even if you had your bad days, you know that Zen will always be there for you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
